LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P3/Transcript
(Lenius is seen looking over Tommy as he asserts his situation) Lenius: Okay, explain what you saw again? Brody: I honestly don't know how else to say it. These monsters jumped down from the roof, Tommy tried to kill one and it broke his arm. Lenius: Did the monsters have a smokey vapor emanating off of them? Brody: Yes. Lenius: Were the things all black? Brody: Yes. Lenius: Then he was attacked by a Pure Shadow. (Lenius prepares an advanced healing spell while Daniel approaches him) Daniel: A what? Lenius: Pure Shadows. The most brutal creatures in the Shadow army. These things can find over a hundred different ways to tear you apart. Your friend here almost gave you an example. (Lenius finishes the spell and places his hands on Tommy's arm) Lenius: You two might want to hold him down. (Daniel and Brody hold Tommy down while Lenius activates the spell, causing Tommy to scream in pain as the bones snap and pop back together, eventually becoming fixed once again. Tommy then gets up and looks at his arm then at Lenius) Tommy: Thanks. Lenius: No problem. (Seris walks up to the group) Seris: Hey uhhh, don't mean to bother you, but when the fuck are we leaving this shithole? Brody: It's nighttime, if you're all ready we can go now. (Everyone agrees) Brody: Alright then, let's go. (The scene changes to Brody slowly opening the safehouse door, looking around to see if any patrols are nearby. He sees the coast is clear) Brody: It's clear, let's move! Daniel: Alright. (The heroes all leave the safehouse as they slowly walk around the block. They then hear the sound of a Pure Shadow roaring as a soldier is seen running down the street towards them) Soldier: HELLO?! ANYONE?! SOMEONE HELP ME! (A purple spike launches out of the darkness behind him and pierces his leg, causing the soldier to fall in pain as a group of Pures surround him) Soldier: No! Please, get away! Daniel: Hide! (The heroes hide as The Pures snap and hiss at the soldier as he pulls a pistol out of his pocket) Soldier: I said get back! (The soldier takes aim and fires, but realizes the gun is empty as he looks at the angry Pures in fear) Soldier: Oh shit! (The Pures jump at the soldier and begin tearing into him, ripping his limbs off and stringing his organs across the ground with blood splattering as he screams in pain. His screams end as two of the Pures retreat while one stays back to feast on the corpse. Cloe gasps as she looks over at the aftermath of their attack) Cloe: Oh my god! Seris: Hey, get the hell back. (The Pure looks up and around as it holds bits of flesh in it's hands. It then sniffs around a bit before running off) Lenius: Alright, we're clear. (The group starts to move again. Cloe however looks at the soldier who died) Cloe:.... Daniel: Cloe I'm sorry... Cloe: I know... Seris: Hey! You wanna tell your woman to stop crying and move her ass!? Daniel: Shut up. She's mourning. Seris: She'll have time to mourn everyone when we get the fuck out of dodge. Now move! (The group continues moving. A Shadow fighter craft flies over them at fast speeds, catching them off guard. They then look around and find a large amount of both Human and Shadow corpses around them) Lenius: Oh my god. It's a bloody massacre. (The corpses are shown either shot, cut up or ripped apart.) Seris: Come on, keep going! (The group finally makes it to The Order's main building) Seris: Is this it? Brody: Yeah, come on. (The heroes enter the building, where the inside is shown destroyed as a few bodies line the ground. The group walks around in the main room investigating) Lenius: They must've breached the door. There was clearly a wooden barricade placed in front. I've never seen this much brutality from The Shadow before. Seris: Fuckers know their shit, I'll give them that. Cloe: Where is everyone though? (Coughing is then heard from the corner. The heroes look and find an injured soldier) Soldier: You won't...find them here. Those...things, they....took them. Daniel: Did anyone else make it? Soldier: I believe that Celestia and Luna escaped before they broke the barricade. I think they retreated towards Canterlot City. *coughing* Cloe: Will you make it? (The soldier looks at his wounds and back at Cloe) Soldier: No... Daniel: You fought well man. Soldier: Th...Thank you....sir... (The soldier dies. Daniel closes the man's eyes to let him rest and stands up) Jane: Well, now what? Daniel: We keep moving. The city limits are just outside. Seris: About fucking time! I just want to get away from these assholes. Tempest: Seris, chill out. Daniel: What is your problem with me man? Seris: I don't have a problem, I just don't like you. (Daniel scowls at Seris before Cloe sees something outside) Cloe: Guys! Shadow patrol! Lenius: HIDE! (The heroes hide around the room as the patrol enters the building and start talking) Shadow Trooper #1: Do we really have to search this place again? We got all of The Order's leaders. There's no point. Shadow Trooper #2: Andrak wants this place swept again, he said the Knights could still be here. Shadow Trooper #1: Why does he care about the Knights, I'm more worried about the damn Protectors showing up. You know they have that shard of the stone now! Shadow Trooper #2: We'll worry about it later, now get searching! (The Troopers spread out as one stands over a desk that Daniel and Lenius are see hiding under while another one stands and looks around by a corner that Jane and Cloe are seen behind. The other two troopers are seen standing and talking while searching a hallway entrance that Brody, Tommy, Mick Tempest and Lenius are hiding in.) Shadow Trooper #4: Fuck this, this place is fucking empty. Shadow Trooper #1: Fine then, let's get out of here. (The squad leaves as the heroes leave the building as well out of sight and towards the exit) Seris: Well my Prince, what kind of death trap are you gonna take us to this time? Lenius: Seris, calm down. You should be thankful they didn't find us. Seris: Uh huh. Yeah. (Seris starts leaving town as Daniel approaches Lenius) Daniel: Why's he such a damn jerk? Lenius: It's a long story. Me and Tempest will explain later. Daniel: Alright. (The heroes leave New Shine and are seen walking down the road. Jane then walks up to Seris as he walks with a slight scowl) Jane: Hey. Seris:..... Jane: Hey jerk! (Seris stops in his tracks) Seris: *sigh* What? Jane: What's your damn deal huh? Why you being such a dick? (Lenius then notices Jane talking to Seris) Lenius: Oh shit. Daniel: What? (Daniel notices the two) Daniel: Oh no. (Seris still doesn't look at Jane) Jane: I said look at me kid! (Jane places her hand on Seris's shoulder, causing him to turn and punch her in the mouth, knocking her down and shocking the others. He then walks over and grabs her by the neck) Seris: Lay your goddamn hands on me one more time, and you are fucking dead. You understand? (Jane looks at Seris before he throws her down and walks off as the others run over to Jane) Cloe: Jane! Tommy: Are you all right? Jane: *coughs* Yeah.. Crazy bastard... Cloe: *Growls and marches toward Seris* Tempest: Cloe don't! Cloe: HEY! HEY ASSHOLE! Seris: *Growls* Cloe: I don't care what your deal is, you do not attack my friend! You apologize right- (Suddenly a loud slap is heard and Cloe is seen on the floor) Seris: You need to learn to shut your damn mouth. (Cloe rubs her face. She then glares at Seris. Suddenly is punched by a blue blur. He staggers back as the blur shows to be Daniel) Daniel: Don't you dare lay a hand on her again. (Seris gets really angry. Daniel stands in front of Cloe to protect her, who's worried for him) Lenius: That is enough! Knock it off! All of you!! (Everyone looks at Lenius) Tommy: This is not the time! We got more important issues right now! Settle this some other time! (Everyone goes quiet as they look at Tommy) Seris:.... *To Daniel* I'll deal with you later, "prince"! (Seris marches off. Daniel helps Cloe up) Daniel: Are you okay? Cloe: Yeah I'm fine... But I'm pissed off! I can't believe he slapped me, and worse, punched, choke, and threaten Jane like that! Jane: I'm pissed off that he tried to hurt you two. If he does that again... Lenius: Everyone please. I understand you're mad and I'll make sure Seris sees what he did wasn't right. Still please don't do anything drastic. Brody: Are you sure we can trust him? He's dangerous. Tempest: Like we said: We'll tell you all later. We need to keep moving first. Tommy: Yeah. There's a town a few miles ahead. We'll get there, get a transport and go to Canterlot City. From there we'll call our the rest of our allies and come up with a plan. (The group all nods as they move on, ready to keep on fighting) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe